The Legend of Spyro: The Twilight Torment
by Cannox
Summary: Finally, Cynder and Spyro had beaten the Dark Master. But they're not safe yet. They now have to battle a special group called Organization XIII and learn things that nobody in their world had ever known...
1. The Begining Born From An End

**I have always wanted to do a Spyro and KH crossover. I'm surprised that people don't notice the similarities between the two of them. During this story you may notice what I mean. But now, without further ado, here is the story of how Spyro met the Nobodies.**

**Oh, and I don't own Spyro or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Where am I?

That was what Xemnas was thinking when he was floating in the Realm of Nothingness. He had been stuck here for some time, but here in this realm a second could be a centenary. He had encountered the other members of the Organization stuck in this realm. All except for Roxas.

It was in fact ironic for him to be in this realm. This was in fact the Realm in which he cast his master, Ansem, into. Now it was his turn to pay. He could almost see the smirk on his master's face as he floated through the endless void.

This shouldn't have been his fate. He should have endless power and infinite knowledge. But because of the two Keyblade masters he was stuck here, probably forever unless he could find a way out.

He had tasted a bit of Kingdom Hearts power. The strength, the knowledge, the power to eliminate anyone…while remembering these, he noticed someone floating pass. It was an old friend: Vexen, one of the apprentices of Ansem. Xemnas remembered that he sent Vexen to Castle Oblivion, and by what he heard from the Dusks, Axel had eliminated him in order to 'keep him quiet'. Vexen was muttering some words.

"Must keep thinking…must think…think…to existence" To a normal man he might have seemed loony, but Xemnas knew what he was talking about. He, along with the other apprentices, had theorized that you could only exist in the Realm of Nothingness if you continue to think or had strong emotions. Not having hearts, Nobodies had to think constantly to exist.

So that's what Xemnas did: think. He thought of how he could get out of here. He thought what he would do after he got out of here. And perhaps most importantly, he thought what he would do with the others.

He could see everyone from where he was: Larxene mumbling about how stupid this was, Demyx rocking back and forth in a floating fetal position, Xigbar talking to Zexion, Xaldian practicing combat moves with Lexaeus, Luxord playing with his cards, Saix clasping his hands together as though in a prayer, and Marluxia glancing around, looking this way and that. Out in the distance he could see a certain red headed member have his hands on the back of his head, as though he was relaxing. Axel had been careful not to be around the other organization members, for they were furious with. He had, in some way, caused their deaths. So the Flurry of Dancing Flames was all alone, but he didn't seem to mind.

_I had twelve Nobodies at my will, _thought Xemnas. _Twelve Nobodies_. _But they all failed me. Oh, if only if I had a second chance…_

(Un)fortunely, his prayed was answered. There was a bright light that seemed to be caused by an explosion. Every Organization member turned to it and, as one, a thought came to their minds:

_Freedom_

As they all floated towards the light, Xemnas knew one thing: no matter where he turned up at, no matter who or what lived in it, he knew he would rule over it with an iron fist.

* * *

**The first chapter of a new adventure. What will happen next in the tale of**

**The Legend of Spyro: The Twilight Torment**

**Reviews are appreciated**


	2. To Our Surprize

**This is the second chap of the story. This chap will revolve around what happened to everyone after the flash of light.**

**I do not own Spyro or KH.**

* * *

Xemnas slowly opened his eyes as he rose out of his slumber. He looked around at his new environment. He was on a platform on what seemed to be on a lake of lava. All around him was the wreckage of what seemed to be a lair of some sort. There was a balcony farther from there that seem to have drums on it, as if it was for some type of ritual. Xemnas turned around to see more, his tail swinging beside him.

Wait a minute.

Tail?

Xemnas turned around to see if he was mistaken and that his "tail" was really his organization cloak. But no, it was not his organization cloak. He had, instead, a long tail that ended with two trapezoids-shaped pieces, one black and one white. As he looked at his hands in horror to see they were scaly paws with black claws. He looked down at his body to see he had a gray plated under-belly. Xemnas patted the top of his head to see if he had-yep, horns. Weirdly enough, he had a mane in the exact shape of his hair.

He took a few breaths to calm down. So he was turned into another species. Perhaps it was the property of this world. Yes, that was probably it. It wasn't the first time he was transformed into another species. He once went on a mission to the Pride Lands in order to keep an eye on Xigbar and Demyx. Needless to say, he never went back to that world again due to where his aerial blades came out.

They had gotten a laugh out of that.

He turned around to face the platform to see he wasn't the only one transformed. All around him he could see his fellow organization members turned into huge, scaly beast with wings. Wait, hadn't he heard of a beast like this…yes, he remembered where he heard of this: from Xigbar after his mission to the Land of Dragons. So that was what they were transformed into: dragons.

Xemnas could identify the organization members by their manes and color. Vexen was a frost- blue dragon with his horns mimicking his frontal hair that always fell down to his shoulders. Lexaeus was a green dragon with a clay-brown underbelly. But instead of a mane he had five horns that curved backward over his head and curved upward at the end, loosely resembling his hair. He could see Demyx, who had a mane _exactly_ like his mullet. He probably had horns under there, but the superior couldn't tell. Demyx had no wings but instead a tail almost two times the length of him that ended in a dorsal fin like a fish. He would have described more members if someone hadn't spoke up.

"Where are we?" said a surfer-like voice. Xemnas knew this had to be Xigbar. He turned around, expecting a dragon. He was not ready for what he saw.

Below him was a feline animal with a tail and claws. It had spots all over it body, but they were nothing compared to the scars covering the animals body. It had an eye patch covering one eye and the eye that was left was golden and almost shaped like a hawk. Under his left eye was another scar. Xemnas knew only Xigbar could have those scars.

"Xigbar…what are you?" Xemnas asked him. Xigbar just shock his head and got up. Xemnas then saw that he was wearing nothing but pointed shoulder pads and pants that seemed to be made from red cloth.

"What do you mean what am I?" said Xigbar rubbing his head. "I'm…I'm…" Xigbar had then noticed that Xemnas was a dragon was a dragon. Xemnas waited for the screaming to start, but Xigbar did a total Xigbar-like move: he did the exact oppisite.

"Hahahahahaha!" Xigbar just kept on laughing "Hahahahahaha!"

"What is so funny, Number two?' Xemnas said in a demanding tone.

"Nothing…your purplely-ness."

"What?" Xemnas said. He quickly looked down at his body. Being so preoccupied with his scales and claws, he didn't see he was purple. Now he was in trouble. If he didn't stop Xigbar now he would never stop teasing him about it. So Xemnas said, "Well at least I'm not a cat."

"But at least I'm not purple." said Xigbar.

"I can eat you." said Xemnas.

That shut Xigbar up.

With their conversation they had woken everyone up. Now everyone was looking around, looking at their own hands or others with horror.

Then everyone started to speak at once. "What am I?" "Larxene, is that you?" "I want my sitar". In order to maintain order, Xemnas said, "Now everyone quiet down." But everyone was still talking and his voice couldn't be heard over the noise. "Quiet, everyone!" But his voice still could not be heard. Lexaeus, true his title, had not spoken at once when the muttering had begun. But when no one heard Xemnas say quiet, Lexaeus decided to speak up.

He took in a breath of air and shouted at the top of his lungs "**Quiiiiiiieeeeeeet!"** At once the muttering stopped. Lexaeus then turned his head to Xemnas.

"Superior" he said.

"Thank you Lexaeus" Xemnas said to him. He just nodded his head in thanks. Clearing his throat, Xemnas began to speak.

"Fellow Organization members, hear me out. We are stuck in a world that we do not know of. We have been transformed by this worlds property into dragons."

"All except for me" mumbled Xigbar.

"Yes, yes, Xigbar, I know. We will have to find out why you have not been transformed into a dragon."

"Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa. What is this about _we_?" said a female voice. Xemnas peered over to see Larxene transformed. She was an electric-yellow dragon with a blue under belly. Her horns mimicked her anatine hair and unlike the other members, whose snouts where rectangular, hers was shaped like a beak.

Eager to answer her, Xemnas said, "Why, do you expect us to do this all alone? We need each other for help. Each and every one of us here has a special talent that is needed to help survive." He began to walk in-between them. He tried not to trip over and make himself look like an idiot in front of his fellow members.

_First left feet, than right feet, _thought Xemnas. _Left, right, left, right._ He continued this until he came up to a frost blue dragon. "Vexen, we need your intelligence more than anything." Vexen smiled rather proudly at this compliment. It was not everyday you get a compliment from the Superior, after all. Xemnas continued until he came to Lexaeus.

"Lexaeus, your strength will be a great help to us." Lexaeus just smiled a bit, but still, he smiled. Xemnas continued until he came to a dark blue dragon. He was smaller than the rest, with his mane covering one of his eyes.

"Zexion, we will probably need a schemer with us. Will you be that schemer?"

"Well," said Zexion, "since you have no one else, I guess I'll have to do." Xemnas smiled at this and continued along until he came to an aqua-blue dragon.

"Demyx, you can do, uh…"

"Recon?" said Demyx.

"Yes, that's it," Xemnas replied, "recon." As Demyx began to mutter to everyone ("I'm on recon!") Xemnas walked over to the edge of the platform. Sitting down on the edge was a fire red dragon with a big spiky mane and two little horns were his human ears use to be. He was looking down at the fiery lava as though he may jump in it.

"And Axel…"

The red dragon looked up. Under his eyes he had reverse tear markings and had a yellow under belly.

"You can help us a great deal."

Everyone gasped, even Axel. Him, be back in the Organization, even after all he had done?

"Why do you want me?" asked Axel with a puzzled look.

"We need every Nobody we can have." Xemnas said. "And besides, you don't have any reason to betray us now, do you."

Axel looked down, eyes shut as if thinking. Finally, after a minute or so, he opened his eyes and said, "Alright, I'll join. But I'm not completely trusting you."

"Neither do we, Axel. Neither do we." Xemnas said. Passing through faces of shock and disbelieve, Xemnas crossed a pillar that had fallen over and that served as a bridge to the other side. As Xemnas walked, he thought of one thing: the Organization was back, and Kingdom Hearts help any one who tried to stop them.

* * *

**Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuun! The Organization is back and dangerous as ever! What will Xemnas do first in this new realm? Find out next time in**

**The Legend of Spyro: The Twilight Torment **


	3. Catacombs, Chasms, and Crystals

****

Third chapter is out! This one will revolve around how the Organization gets use to their new form and find out where they are.

**I did not create KH or Spyro. If I did I would be rich. But any how, on to the story.**

* * *

As Xemnas explored the area he was in he learned he was wrong about being in a temple. It looked like he was actually in what appeared to be catacombs deep under the ground. He also learned that _something _had pretty much destroyed all of it.

He knew that it was something because time itself doesn't hurl stone columns and leave holes in the walls that looked as though it had been punched. But time did leave a few marks itself. All around him was mold and ruble that had probably had been here for a few centuries. There were pieces of pottery of around him, as though it had been busted open. All and all, this pretty much looked like an archeologist's digging site.

Behind him was all of the Organization, talking and chattering about. Demyx was looking down at Xigbar, who, unlike the rest of them, was walking on two legs. Lexaeus and Zexion were also conversing with each other, though Zexion was doing more of the talking and Lexaeus was nodding his head in agreement. Marluxia and Larxene were also talking, but in hushed voices, as though they didn't want anybody to hear.

Noticing Marluxia for the first time, Xemnas noticed his appearance in this world. He was a completely pink dragon with a (dare he say it?) buttercup-yellow underbelly. His claws were grass green and the end of his tail had a piece like his too, except that Marluxia's was shaped like a scythe. Like Demyx, his mane was the exact shape of the hair he use to have in their world, all frilly and pink.

After looking at Marluxia and Larxene talk for a little while, Xemnas turned his head to look forward again. It was a good thing he did, because if he didn't stop at once he would have fallen into the chasm.

Wondering why their leader stopped, many came up beside him. Some of them backed off and some of them continued to stare into the endless void. He even heard one of his fellow member whistle.

"How long do you think it goes down?" asked Axel, who was the one who whistled.

Xigbar, experimentally, picked up a rock about the size of his fist and dropped it into the chasm. Under his breath, he counted the number of seconds. Five seconds…ten seconds…thirty seconds…he continued this until he had counted to a minute, but there was still no sound of a rock hitting the floor.

"Does that answer your question?" Xemnas said to Axel. Axel just turned his head from his superior. Deciding to deal with Axel's ignorance later, Xemnas turned to his organization members.

"It seems we have encountered our first challenge" he said in his all-so emotionless voice "Now, tell me…does anyone know how to fly as a dragon."

Instantly every head was turned to Xaldian. Xaldian was a black dragon with dark purple underbelly. On the end of his tail was a blade that looked like one of the heads of his lances. But what was really unusual about him in this form was his horns. On his head he had three horns, two in the front of his head and one in the back. But that wasn't the weird part about them. What was weird was that they curved to each other, and at the point where they meet they wrapped around each other, then they would curve upward again. If someone were to look closely enough it would look like Xaldian's dreadlocks.

Xaldian was picking the dirt in his nails at the moment, but its hard not to notice every single head looking at him. After getting a clump of dirt out of one of his black nails, he looked up at them.

"Look," he said to them, "I _control _Dragoons, I don't fly with them. Anyway, can't you levitate?"

Xemnas slapped his own head in stupidity. Of course, why didn't he think of that before? Closing his eyes and concentrating on the power of nothing, he willed himself to rise. When he opened his eyes he expected to see himself floating in the air in front of his piers, but he was still on the ground. Xemnas looked back at Xaldian for any other ideas.

Xaldian, who had gone back to cleaning his nails, didn't even look up this time when he spoke to him.

"What about the Corridors of Darkness?"

Now _everyone _slapped their head in stupidity. The Corridors of Darkness, of course! With them they wouldn't even need to cross the chasm. They could just go back to the World that Never Was and begin on Kingdom Hearts again. Xemnas waved out his hand, a gesture that makes a Corridor appear.

But nothing happened.

With a look of shock on his face, Xemnas tried again. But still nothing happened.

"I…I can't." Xemnas said.

With a look of horror on their faces, everyone tried to summon a Corridor. But no portals of darkness appeared. Now even Xaldian was worried now. Without the Corridors of Darkness they were stranded here.

Xemnas, who wanted to keep control, said "Alright everyone, settle down. Since we cannot open a Corridor we will have to find another way to get home. But first we must get across this chasm. Xaldian, since you gave all those good ideas, you can go first."

Xaldian just had a look of loathing on his face, but he said nothing. Instead, he stood on all fours and concentrated.

_Empty your mind, _he thought. _Imagine you're as light as a feather. Concentrate on moving your wings. Get a running start, open you wings all the way, and pray to Kingdom Hearts that you don't fall._

Taking a breath, he ran forward and jumped of the edge. Many members gasped, some had their mouths open, and he even heard one say, "Well, he had a good life." But he had to concentrate on flying. Flapping his wings, he actually found this to be a natural as walking. After a bit of flapping he found himself on the other ledge.

Calling back to them, he said, "Come on. It's almost as easy as walking." Though some looked a bit afraid, eventually they all flew over to the ledge. Demyx, who had no wings, was carried over by Lexaeus, and Xigbar, who wasn't even dragon, rode on the back of Larxene. Only after they touched down on the ledge did something click in her mind.

"Wait a minute," she said, "couldn't you just have teleported over here?"

"I could, but I choose not to." He hurriedly got of Larxene's back.

After everyone was finished flying Xemnas again lead the party to a huge room. This one had an assortment of crystals in here. Strangely, when Xemnas got near the red crystals he felt healthier and when he got near the green crystals he felt more energized. When he came near a big green crystal formation he suddenly thought: _how are we going to fight? _So he ordered everyone around and had them train.

They tried a few styles before they got a good one. First they tried the weapon-in-mouth thing, but a lot of members couldn't fight with their weapons in their mouths. So they tried to hold them in their tails, but a lot of members had problems with that too. So they were left with one option: holding it in their paws.

They had to stand up in order to have their front paws free to hold their weapons. It was a hassle at first, but they soon found out that by supporting their hind legs with their tails they could stand up. Pretty soon everyone was fighting: Lexaeus waving his axe sword around, Vexen deflecting Xaldian's lances with his shield, and Demyx was rocking out on his sitar.

Suddenly Axel, who had been training with Marluxia (though it almost looked like a full fight) stopped and held one hand up to his ear hole.

"Does anyone else hear that?" he said. Carefully they all listened and heard what Axel was taking about. Though it was faint, they could hear the sound pounding down on rock, almost as if there was

"A waterfall!" said Demyx "And where's there water…"

"There's usually people" finished Xemnas. So they headed for the sounds of the fall. A few vines got in the way, but a quick cut with Marluxia's scythe they fell down. Beyond the vines was a room with a large waterfall and a light shinning in the cavern roof.

"That light must mean were getting close to the surface" spoke Saix for the first time since his transformation. Saix's scales the same light blue as his hair/mane. He had a moon-yellow underbelly and crescent shape at the end of his tail. He had two horns spiking out of his head and the same X scar on his forehead. "We should head for it."

So flapping their wings once more they reached the ledge and continued onward until they got to a door with a horn in front of it.

" This is probably the way out." Xigbar said "Anybody afraid of what they're about to face out there."

Of course they couldn't _be _afraid, with no hearts and all, but everyone was a bit anxious about what was outside those doors. But no one wanted to be a weakling in the eyes of the fellow members, so as one they marched up to the surface and into a brand-new world.

* * *

**What await these 12 Nobodies in the dragon realms? Find out next time on The Legend of Spyro: The Twilight Torment**


	4. Going Topside

**This chapter will be about when the Organization gets to the surface.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or KH. If I did I would have to travel between Japan and Australia.**

**Oh, also, just want to say this, each of the Organization's underbellies are shaped like the Nobody symbol, except for Xigbar, who has a spot shaped like one. Okay, now you can read the story.**

* * *

As the Organization walked out of the dark cavern the bright light momentarily blinded them. When they regained their sight they were amazed to see where they were.

They had come out of the topside of the mountain. The sides of then had two other peaks, as though they were horns on either side. Farther out they could see a lush, green forest. Curving around the forest was a clear stream that ran out of the forest. Out even farther was smoke, as though there was a fire.

"Well, we aren't going to learn anything if we just stand here." Xigbar said, and with his amazing teleporting powers (they can still use their powers) he teleported down the mountain. The other members, while saying things about Xigbar under their breath, flew down the mountain. When they arrived at the base at the mountain they found Xigbar resting against a tree.

"Well, took you long enough." he said "Come on, lets go." As he walked (well, more like _fast _walked) into the forest, the organization followed with murderous looks. After a while they came to a stone circle and burned wood, as though a fire had been started here.

"We should stop here" said Xigbar. So they all sat down. Xemnas then spoke up.

"We should explore the land to see where we are at. Xaldian…"

But before he could say anything to him, Xaldian held up a hand/paw.

"I think I've done enough flying for today, Xemnas. Why don't you pick someone else for once?"

"Okay, then I pick Larxene."

"Why me?" Larxene asked.

"Because you _are _the fastest in the Organization." Xemnas replied

Though Larxene mumbled under her breath, see eventually took to the skies. They waited for about three minutes until they saw Larxene come back.

"So, what did you see?" Axel asked.

"Well, I followed the smoke first and saw a village of cat-things like Xigbar. They waved at me as I pasted by, so that must mean they don't have anything against dragons."

"Good." said Xemnas "Did you see anything else?"

"I saw a city about fifteen miles from here. There were dragons flying overhead, so it might be some sort of dragon city."

"Was that all you saw?"

"Well, there was a building that looked like some sort of temple. It was pretty close by."

"Hmm…it appears we will have to split up to explore each area. Xigbar, you will go with Demyx to the village. Vexen, Zexion, and Saix will go to the temple. The rest of you will go to the city."

"What about you?" Luxord asked. Luxord was a gold dragon with a silver under belly. He had no mane, only two horns. The piece on his tail was shaped like a four leaf clover, probably due to his lucky nature.

"I will remain here. I do not want to revel myself to early. Now go and find out as much as you can."

As each group went in the direction of their destination Xemnas couldn't wonder how much chaos each group could cause and how long it would take them to get in major trouble.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was a little shorter, but there was a good reason for this. You will pick the next chapter. Do you want me to show the village, the city, or the temple? Review to pick your place. And remember to tune in to the next chapter of**

**The Legend of Spyro: The Twilight Torment**


	5. The Nobodies meet the Guardians

**Okay, since you voted for the temple, I'm going to show that first. But remember, like those three chapters in Lemony Snickert's ****The**_** Penultimate Peril ,**_**all three chapters happened at the same time. I'm just showing this one first. **

**Also, neither Spyro **_**nor **_**Cynder will be in this chapter. But the rest of the Guardians are, so that should be enough comedy.**

**Another note I want to say that you should look at is that it is one week after Spyro had saved the planet. How is this possible, you ask? Well, when they went in the light they got dropped off a week after the explosion. So I hope that clears everything up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Spyro. Or any video game company for that matter.**

* * *

Out in the distance Saix, Vexen, and Zexion could see the temple Larxene had described. It was partly hidden in the jungle, so it was a bit hard to find. But after a good bit of searching they eventually found it nestled in the deeper part of the jungle. They flew down until they were in front of a circle like door.

"How ever do we get in?" Vexen asked Saix. Saix had noticed a big button on the side of the door.

"Easy," Saix said as his finger approached the button, "we ring the doorbell." And with that pushed the button.

* * *

Cyril was enjoying a nice drink of ice water when the doorbell rang. The moles had improved the temple and even added new sections to it.

"We owe you and Spyro and all the other Guardians even more for saving our city," a mole had said to him while they were constructing the temple again. "If you have _any _need of repairs at all, call us up. We'll be happy to help."

The doorbell came in the sound of a dragon roaring, so it could be heard all across the temple.

"I'll get it" Cyril called to the other Guardians, though he doubted they could hear him. As he walked towards the door, he wondered who would be here. Maybe it was Spyro and Cynder, back from their date. But they both knew how to open the temple. Maybe it was another girl dragon wanting an autograph from him. They had gotten a lot of them after saving Warfang, and as prideful as he was he had eagerly bathed in the glory. But they usually came in the afternoon so that they were sure to at least get one Guardian alone. So as he opened the door, not knowing what to expect and ready for anything. But what he saw at the front door was enough to leave him gapping.

In front of him were three dragons: a frost dragon like him, a light blue dragon with an X scar on his forehead, and a small dragon that had a mane that covered one eye. It seemed they in a fight of some sort. The frost was pulling on one of the horns of the light blue dragon and the smaller was beating at his paw while yelling.

"This is suppose to be a stealth mission!" the little dragon yelled at the light blue one "and how are we suppose to be stealthy if you ring the door…beeeelllllllll." They had finally noticed him and immediately stopped fighting.

"So, um… who might you be?" said a slightly creped out Cyril.

"Ah, well…I am Vexen," said the frost dragon "this is Saix," he pointed at the light blue dragon "and this is Zexion. Now, I ask who might _you _be?"

Cyril buffed up his chest and began a speech he had practiced over his lifetime.

"I am Cyril of the eighth dynasty of ice dragons, descended from royal and pureblood ancestry and one of the most powerful dragons alive. Perhaps you heard of me?"

Vexen, Saix, and Zexion looked at each other and shook their heads no.

"Sorry, never heard of you." Zexion said.

"Well, don't you remember the ice dragon that helped Spyro defeat the Golem?" Cyril said with a bit of a frown.

"Who's Spyro?" Saix asked him.

Cyril let out a gasp. "You mean you've never heard of Spyro the dragon, the savior of the whole planet?! Where are you from anyway?"

"Er, well…" stuttered Vexen, "we're from a far of land."

"Which land?" questioned Cyril.

"Think of any place you've been to," said Zexion, "it's farther than that."

"But I've explored every land possible. The only place that would be farther out would have to be another world."

The trio looked at each other and then burst out in nervous laughter.

"Y-yeah," stuttered Zexion, "but that's impossible, right, Vexen?"

"Y-yeah, totally impossible."

"Then why are you here?" Cyril asked them.

"We're new to the land and we need help," Saix said with a surprisingly emotionless voice, "do you think you can help us out?"

"Well, since it is my duty as a Guardian to help people, I suppose I'll have to help you learn about this land. Come on in." he said while moving aside to let them through. When they got in he locked the door behind them.

Inside the temple entrance was a huge statue. But it wasn't of Malefor. They had tore that down and replaced it with a statue of Spyro and Cynder standing side by side, and after many complaints by Sparx, had made a orb of light circle around their heads to represent Sparx.

"Come on. Let's introduce you to the other Guardians." Cyril beckoned to them and led them around the temple until they came to a training area. Inside was Terrador, clawing and biting at a dummy. He didn't notice them until Cyril cleared his throat to get his attention. Terrador then stopped attacking the dummy and turned around to face them.

"Ah, Cyril, I was just…training" he said and pointed at the now nearly destroyed dummy.

"Well, yes, I think we can see that." Cyril said, voice sprinkled with sarcasm.

"Who are they, anyway?" Terrador asked him.

"Well, this is Vexen, Saix and Zexion." Cyril said, pointing to each dragon by their names. Vexen and Zexion merely waved at him, but Saix came up to the slashed up dummy.

"Impressive fighting moves, um…"

"Terrador"

"Terrador. Do you mind if I train with you for a bit?" Saix asked.

"Well, um…no. In fact, I need a partner." Terrador said. "Go on" he waved them away, "I'll give him back once I'm done with him.

"If there's anything left of him" Vexen and Cyril said at the same time. Exchanging glances at each other they left Terrador and Saix to train.

"Next is Volteer," said Cyril with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Now where is that lazy dragon…aw, of course."

They came to a stop at a pair of huge doors. Above them was a sign that held one of Zexion's favorite words.

"A library!" Zexion said in excitement and ran inside the library. The two frost dragons behind him quickly followed him inside.

The library was a vast room with tall bookshelves stacked in neat rows. Over in the corner was a fireplace and chairs to sit on, and in the middle of it all was a round desk. And inside that desk was Volteer.

"Ah, welcomed guest," Volteer said with a warm smile, "what brings you to our humble temple?"

"Information!" Zexion said maybe a little too loud.

"Well then, you've come to the right place. The dragon temple is home to an archive of information."

"Yes, your anthology is quite immense" said Zexion.

Volteer stared at Zexion with a little bit of surprise. "You seem to have a bit of a vocabulary. Maybe you could start with some more advance books."

"Don't wait up more me," Zexion said to Vexen and Cyril, "I don't think I'll be coming out for a while."

They left as Zexion and Volteer were getting into a conversation.

"Come on," said Cyril, "let's get something to eat."

They then entered the cafeteria. Cyril picked out the lambs meat and water and sat down. Vexen got nothing and just watched him eat.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" Cyril asked him after swallowing a hunk of meat.

"Nah," said Vexen, holding up a paw, "this old scientist doesn't eat that much nowadays."

"You're a scientist?" Cyril asked him.

"Why yes, I am. And a rather good one at that." Vexen said with a rather prideful smile.

"What do you study?"

"I don't know if I should say this…"

"Ah, come on. I can keep a secret."

"Do you really want to know?"

Cyril nodded his head yes. Vexen looked around to check if no one was there and then whispered in Cyril's ear hole: " I study the heart."

Cyril gave Vexen a look of utmost confusion. "You mean you study organs?"

Vexen just let out a little creepy laugh. "No, Cyril. I study the darkness in people's hearts."

"What do you mean?" asked Cyril.

"Within each heart there is a drop of darkness. The heart supports both the light and darkness in it, both needed to make a heart."

"So, your saying that there is darkness in everyone?"

Vexen nodded his head yes. "The only way to completely erase the darkness in you would be to erase your heart."

"But that's impossible!" Cyril said.

"Oh, is it, Cyril? Is it?"

But before Cyril could question him again a blast shook the temple.

* * *

Zexion, Vexen, and Cyril had just exited the room Saix and Terrador were in.

"Let us begin" said Terrador, and with that began to practice with Saix. At first he held back, not wanting to seriously hurt him. But he soon realized that Saix was better then he thought. When Terrador clawed Saix sidestepped, and when he swung his tail Saix just hopped out of the way (just want to say now that Saix isn't fighting with his claymore).

Eventually he got rougher and rougher until he was actually trying to hurt Saix. Soon the training got heated and each dragon was trying to at least attack their opponent. Then Terrador made a mistake by letting his guard down for a moment. Saix got him pinned to the ground, tailpiece at his neck.

"In a real fight you would be dead." Saix said as he got off him.

"So that is why we train." Terrador said as he got up.

"But sometimes training doesn't always prepare you" said Saix.

"What do you mean?" asked Terrador, but before Saix could answer a blast shook the temple.

* * *

"So, what would you like to read?" Volteer asked Zexion.

"Um, history books, heath books, the works." Zexion replied. "Also, I would like a notepad."

So Volteer got Zexion the basic stuff and a notepad. Saying thanks, Zexion walked over to the fireplace and began to read.

It was a little while later when Volteer came up to check on Zexion.

"How are you do-whoa."

Zexion was furiously taking down notes. He would read a page and then scribble down some notes. He was muttering while he did this.

"Wing span…breaths…gems…"

"Whoa, whoa, little buddy. Shouldn't you slow down a bit?"

Zexion glared at Volteer. "My group urgently needs this information."

"What do you mean?" asked Volteer. However, before Zexion could answer him a blast shook the temple.

* * *

All three groups ran towards the entrance of the temple. Coming in through windows were ugly things with a fly's wings.

"Gublins!" shouted Cyril. "Go on you three, we'll deal with this." With that the Guardians ran towards the Gublins, engaging them in battle.

"What should we do?" asked Vexen

"We get out!" replied Zexion.

"But if we help them we may get an ally!" yelled Vexen

As they continued to argue back and forth Saix already acted. He smashed down in the middle of a group of Gublins and smashed them with his tail. Seeing him fight made up their minds and soon they too got into the fight.

After they defeated all the Gublins the Guardians turned to face them

"That was completely unnecessary," said Terrador, "we could have handled this, right, Volteer?" He looked over to expect Volteer standing there. However, Volteer had quickly ran to the library and got Zexion's books.

"I think we owe you this" he said as he loaded them in Zexion's waiting arms. However, the books were to big for Zexion and had knocked him over. After they got a quick laugh, Vexen looked into the skies to see it was turning into night.

"Well, we must be off." Vexen said to them, and after many goodbyes they exited the temple and flew off. As they saw them fly in the skies, all three Guardians said

"They never answered my question." Casting a glance a each other, they went back in the temple.

* * *

**I worked on this chapter all day, so I hope you like it.**

**Now that we did the temple you now get to choose if I do the city or the village. It's your choice.**

**Also, to anyone out there, can someone tell me what the piece on the end of a dragon tail is called? It would help me out.**

**Remember to review to help out my story.**

**Oh, and Happy New Year! **


	6. Warfang, the Big Egg

**So sorry for delaying all of you, but I've been busy…kind of. But now I'm here now, so don't think I gave up on this. **

**This chapter will be about the Organization going to the city of Warfang. The Organization members are Xaldian, Lexaeus, Axel, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. **

**Also, FFIX (or Keysoul as you may know him now) asked me to put his OCs into my story, so they'll be in this chapter. But I'm just going to say this once: I will not always take request to put OCs in my story. If you think I can put them in, give me a review asking about it. But don't get your hopes up.**

**Oh, I just want to say I changed my mind about it being 1 week after the explosion. It is now **_**3**_** weeks after the explosion. I didn't think ahead, so that's why I changed it. **

**Also, just so I can clear this up, in the last chapter when Saix, Vexen, and Zexion fought the Grublins they did not use their weapons. They didn't want to draw suspicion towards themselves. Okay, since I've got everything, you can read the story…after the disclaimer, of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Spyro. Okay, **_**now **_**you can read the story.**

* * *

They thought that 15 miles wasn't that far off. They had always used the Corridors when traveling, so they didn't know have far it really was. But they soon learned that lesson. When they finally reached down at the entrance they were exhausted.

"_It's only fifteen miles away," _Axel said in a mocking version of Larxene's voice, "_It won't be that far off."_

"Shut it, Axel." Larxene said at him, almost growling, "Let's just get in the line."

There was indeed a line at the entrance of the city. Dragons, cheetahs, and all sorts of races were being checked in line. Now, don't ask me how the moles got all this organized, 'cause I don't know. They were checking the dragons front to back, checking the baggage of cheetahs, and checking off names on clipboards. If one looked closely enough, it almost looked like an airport, complete with the food sellers.

All of the Organization members got in line and waited until it was their turn. The moles had them walk trough a frame that detected anything dangerous.

"I'm surprised it didn't go off when she walked through it," Axel said as Larxene walked though it. "She's _totally _dangerous."

But instead of hitting him like he expected, she just smiled at him and said "Thank you." But they weren't done yet. A mole at a table asked then to present any items. All of them had vanished their weapons, so they thought they were in the clear. But when the mole asked Luxord if he had anything, he hesitated, and then pulled out and plopped on the desk a big sack brimming with

"Munny." Axel said, mouth slightly gaping as the mole expected the tiny pieces. "You had munny in you pocket the day you died? Why did you even carry munny to your last battle?"

After the mole expected it and said it was clear, Luxord picked up the sack and tied it back where it was.

"I always carry munny, Axel," Luxord explained, "because one does never know when a gambling opportunity can turn up."

"I'm surprised that they didn't shorten your title to just 'The Gambler'". Axel said, with earned him a glare from Luxord.

They continued on into the city until they reached three roads that split apart.

"Okay, here's what we'll do," Xaldian said, "Me and Luxord will go to the road in the middle. Larxene, you go with Lexaeus onto the left road."

"Wait a minute," said Marluxia, "That means I'm stuck with Axel!"

Axel, who just heard what Marluxia had said, dropped his jaw in surprise.

"What! You want me to go with flower-boy?! No way!" Axel pointed a claw at Xaldian before saying, "Got it Memorized?" (First Got it Memorized in story!)

"Well," Xaldian said to both of them, "it's that or report you failure to cooperate together to Xemnas. And once he finds out about your failure, he'll…"

"He'll what?" asked Marluxia, slight fear in his voice.

Xaldian let out a little smile. "Once he finds out, he'll send Saix after you as punishment."

That stopped Marluxia and Axel cold. They've both been punished by Saix in his berserker state, and as a dragon…

They both shivered at that thought.

"So you'll work together?" asked Xaldian, though he already knew the answer

"Yes" said Axel through gritted teeth "we'll work together." He glanced over at Marluxia. "Come on, flower-boy, let's go." So they all went down the selected roads, each pair having different outcomes then what they would expect…

* * *

Xaldian and Luxord came to a stop in front of a worn tavern. Above the door held a hanging sign with an egg with stink lines floating from it.

"_The Rotten Egg_," Luxord read from the sign. He looked over at Xaldian "Well, a tavern is always a good place to start." Nodding his head in agreement, Xaldian opened the door and they both went inside.

In the tavern round tables dotted the place. The only light came from waxy candles, so it was only just illuminated. Opposite from the doorway stood a bar table, with a dragon cleaning a mug with a dirty rag. The dragon had the color of faded gray and wore a scowl on his face, as though he had something better to do than washing that cup.

The tavern barely had anyone there. There was a cheetah sitting alone at a table, two moles conversing with each other in a corner, and a golden dragon sitting at a lone table.

Luxord began to walk towards the golden dragon. Xaldian, not knowing what Luxord was doing, fallowed him to the table.

"May we sit here?" asked Luxord. The dragon looked up and nodded yes. As they sat down, they got to see the golden dragon clearer. It was a she, judging by her curves and beaked mouth. She had a silver underbelly that would have shined more if it had been in clearer light.

"Barkeep, two mugs, if you please." Luxord said to the barkeeper. Xaldian then jabbed Luxord in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ow! What was that for?" Luxord said to Xaldian, paw rubbing the place he had been jabbed.

"We're on a mission, Luxord. We can't fool around."

Luxord let out a sigh. "You're right, I suppose" he turned back to the barkeep. "Make that a glass of tea instead."

When the barkeep brought him the tea and laid it down, Luxord lifted it to his mouth and took a hefty gulp. Suddenly, his eyes shoot open in surprise. He put down the glass and hung his tongue out in disgust. The barkeep glared at him and returned to his station.

"Now then," said Luxord, who had pushed the tea cup away from him, "who might this pretty lady be?"

Xaldian thought he saw a flicker of a smile on the lady dragon's face. "My name is Topaz" she finally said to them.

"Topaz, eh?" Luxord said with a little smile. "What a lovely name. Well, Topaz, can you tell us what city we're in?"

Topaz was surprised by this question. "Why, you're in Warfang, of course. The Dragon City, built by the moles for their dragon friends. But don't you know this?"

Xaldian was quick to think up an excuse.

"Were, um, foreigners that have come from a far off land. We were hoping that someone could tell us about this area."

Topaz just shrugged. "Well, you got Warfang, the city you're in, then you got the dragon temple, and in the valley of Avalar you've got the cheetah village."

Luxord was a tad surprised. Topaz had said every place Larxene had reported from her flight. But before he could say anything else, the barkeep came up to him, scowl even deeper on his face. Luxord had been to enough bars in Port Royal to know what it meant: he was about to get kicked out. Of course, this wasn't the first bar he'd been kicked out of, but Xemnas would surely punish him if he messed up on his first mission.

"Hey buddy," the dragon barkeep said in a gruff voice, "you'll have to pay for the tea."

Luxord let out a sigh of relief. So all he wanted was payment. Luxord took out his bag of munny and poured a little on the table.

"Now, as I was about to say-" he said to Topaz before being cut off by the barkeep.

"I don't accept…er, whatever _these _are." He said as he picked up a piece of munny.

Now Luxord was worried. He didn't want to fail on his first mission in a new world. But he didn't have any money to pay the barkeeper…

Suddenly a thought formed in Luxord's mind. He broke into a grin, and unfortunately, Xaldian knew that smile. It was the smile Luxord usually made before he took a chance.

"Good man," Luxord said in his British accent "might we…_gamble _for the payment?"

"Oh no." Xaldian said with his head in his paw.

"But you've got nothing to gamble with" the barkeep said.

Luxord thought it over for a minute. "Okay, here's what I gamble: If I win, you give me every single gold piece you have with you right now. If I lose, I'll work for you forever."

"Forever?" asked the barkeep

"Forever." Answered Luxord

The barkeep thought this over. The man did look a little suspicious, but he always needed help running the tavern…

"Alright, I'm in."

"Ah, a man who likes to take a chance! I like that. Now, would you kindly pass out the cards, Mister…?"

"Steele" said the barkeep, taking a seat besides Topaz "But you can call me sir after I beat you."

Luxord chuckled at this. "Well, let The Game began!"

(Okay. Just want to say I do _not _know how to play poker. So just imagine Steele is winning but Luxord is all relaxed about it.)

This was the final hand. The one that would get him a worker. But before he could play the winning hand, something happened. It was if everything tensed up and relaxed in just a split second. Shaking it off, Steele played his hand.

"I win" he said, with a triumphet grin on his face. However, Luxord was unfazed by this.

"Oh, really?" asked Luxord, and laid out his hand. It was four Aces. While Steele was gaping, Luxord scoped in the gold Steele put on the table. Hanging his head in disappointment, Steele went back to the bar.

Luxord put his gold in his munny pouch.

"Now, as I was saying-"

"You stopped time." Topaz said

"What?" exclaimed Luxord.

"Well, it was obvious. First off, you changed your position in the chair, second, the deck was messed up, as though someone rifled through them, and third…"

She picked up her glass in front of her and tipped it. All that came out was a single drop.

"You drank my beer."

"I did no such thing!" said Luxord. But as soon as he said that Xaldian caught a whiff of his breath: liquor.

"Luuuuuuuuuxooooooord, if someone already saw you're powers, it'll be no time until everyone learns-"

"Everyone learns what?" asked Topaz. However, Xaldian refused to answer.

Luxord let out a sigh. "I suppose I _should _get rid of the evidence…." He pulled out his munny bag.

"What are you doing, number ten…"

"Hey Steele," shouted Luxord "Want your gold back? Well, just give me a beer and keep on coming!"

Xaldian sighed. It was going to be a loooooooooooooooong day…

* * *

Axel and Marluxia were walking down the road. The two weren't saying anything to each other, which was odd, because usually they were flinging insults at each other like monkeys fling their- know what, let's just continue on with the story.

They had come to a market place of sorts. All around were different objects, from crystals to armor.

"Man, I wish Luxord could of given me a couple of his munny," Axel said while expecting a golden helmet "cause some of this stuff is cool!"

"You couldn't buy it even if you had munny" said Marluxia

"Why not?" asked Axel

"Because, Axel, they use gold instead of munny."

"How do you know that?" asked Axel

Marluxia just pointed to a price sign. On it, it said _Helmets: 30 pieces of gold_.

"Oh" Axel said plainly "well, if can't even buy stuff, why are we here?" And with that he took off. Marluxia, cursing Axel's childness, followed suit.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye FFIX saw two dragons run pat him: a fire dragon with a spiky mane and a pink dragon with a frilly mane. He shouldn't have been concerned with them, but when they came close, he felt something…weird. Thinking it would be nice to take a walk, FFIX went down the road the two dragons went, careful to keep an eye on them.

* * *

"Hey, Marly." Axel said.

"What is it, Axel?" said Marluxia in a rude voice. He simply hated that nickname for him.

"You see the guy following us?"

"Yes, and he's not doing a very good job at it." Marluxia said while turning around to see a silver dragon not so far behind.

"What do we do with him?" asked Axel.

"We split up and see who he wants more," Marluxia said "and when he picks, that person will _gather _information on why he's following us."

"And by _gather _you mean totally beat him up until he spills?" Axel said with a grin on his face.

Marluxia nodded yes.

"Alright then," Axel said. He then noticed that there were two alleys on either side of them. "You go left, I go right."

But before Marluxia got to say anything, Axel went down the right alleyway. Rolling his eyes, Marluxia went down the left alleyway.

* * *

FFIX was in a fix. Both dragons went down a different alleyway, with meant he could only follow one. Though the pink one looked more suspicious, the red one looked more undisciplined. Choosing to follow the red one, he went down the alleyway…into a dead end. Looking up in the sky to see if he flew off, FFIX heard a voice behind him.

"Well, well, well. Look who's cornered."

FFIX turned around to face the red dragon, who was now standing on his hind legs.

"Now, I'm just going to say this one time," said the red dragon "who…are…_you_?"

"My name is FFIX, and who might you be?"

Axel broke into a wide grin.

"The name's Axel," he said. He then snapped his fingers together. Suddenly a barrier of hexagons appeared at the alleyway's entrance and disappeared. The barrier also cloaked them, so no one knew what was about to happen in that alley.

Axel then summoned his chakrams in a flurry of fire. He rushed towards FFIX.

"Commit it to memory!" he exclaimed as he rushed towards FFIX. But FFIX dodged him and summoned his sword. He slashed at Axel, but Axel side-stepped it and slashed with his chakrams. FFIX barely managed to avoid it in time, but it did leave a little mark.

Ignoring the wound, FFIX brought his sword down on Axel. Axel managed to block it, but FFIX held him in that block. After straining for a while, Axel brought his guard down a little. FFIX then knocked a chakram out of Axel's hand and pushed him to the ground. FFIX raised his sword…and got knocked out by Marluxia, who was standing right behind him. After watching FFIX's unconscious body fall to the ground, Axel stared up in amazement at Marluxia.

"Why did you do that?" Axel asked as he got up.

"Hey, _I'm _the only one that will kill you" Marluxia said "well, either me or Saix. Common, lets go."

Eyeing something tied around FFIX, Axel reached for it.

"In a min-ute, Marluxia…"

* * *

FFIX awoke and turned his head around to face his opponent…only to see that Axel had gotten away. Shaking his head as he got up, FFIX felt something missing. Patting his sides, FFIX knew what he was missing.

Axel had stolen all his money.

* * *

Larxene and Lexaeus had come back from an armory. Needless to say, a mole had mistaken Larxene for Lexaeus _mate_. His reward for that had been a lighting bolt in the rear.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing." Lexaeus said.

"Probably just messing around or something." Larxene said with a shrug.

"I hope they don't cause _too _much trouble." Lexaeus said. Unfortunely, at a tavern nearby, trouble was brewing, being caused by a golden dragon with a clover spade…

* * *

"_**GET OUT" **_Steele screamed as he kicked both Xaldian and Luxord. Xaldian was angry at being kicked out, but Luxord didn't care. Mainly because he was drunk.

Luxord was wobbling all around the place with drunken smile on his face. Out of the doorway Topaz watched them leave. She felt a bit of sadness, but wasn't all together sad to see them leave. Luxord had tried to plant a kiss on her. That's when Steele had come to realize Luxord was drunk.

As Xaldian helped Luxord walk while the drunk was mumbling about a white rabbit, Xaldian arrived at the spot they had departed. He saw Larxene and Lexaeus together and Axel was carrying a package while he walked with Marluxia.

"What's in the package?" said Larxene as soon as she saw Axel.

"It's a surprise for Xemnas." Axel said. He then turned his attention to Luxord.

"Hey, what's with him?" he asked

"He's smashed." Xaldian replied

Instantly Larxene and Axel broke into a fit of laughter. Luxord looked up lazily at them and clumsily waved his fist.

"Hey…stop * hic* it…all six of you."

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Larxene

"Stop it!" exclaimed Lexaeus "we need to get back to the superior and report. With a little luck (and a lot of lies) we can make it seem we learned something."

So they all took of to the skies (except for Luxord, who was carried by Xaldian and Lexaeus) and began to return to the superior, unsure he would let them live after what they had done.

* * *

**So…yah. I kind of deleted some parts due to time restraints. But don't worry, because now all that's left is Xigbar in the village! Be sure to check it out in the next chapter of**

**The Legend of Spyro: the Twilight Torment**


	7. The Eye of the Cheetha

**So, here it is! The final chapter of the choice chapters! This one will be about Xigbar and Demyx going to the valley of Avalar. I decided I wanted to do another chapter early, so here it is. Lucky you.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own of the Spyro and KH companies are a few of their video games.**

* * *

Demyx and Xigbar were walking along a stream towards the smoke. Xigbar could of teleported there, but he wanted to talk to Demyx. That, and he didn't want Demyx to freak out if Xigbar suddenly teleported away.

"So, um…" said Demyx "how is it being a cat-like creature?"

"It's alright" said Xigbar "can still hold my Arrowguns, so not everything is bad." They walked on a bit until Xigbar spoke again.

"So, how's the dragon body treating you?"

"I don't really know," said Demyx "It feels weird to have a tail twice the length of yourself, and for some reason I have the sudden urging to eat fish."

But while Demyx said all this, he was thinking about the cat body Xigbar was in. He knew he'd seen a cat like this somewhere…

(I just want to interrupt to explain what Xigbar looks like. He has no shirt, so you can see many scars on his body. He has red pants on with red cloth wrapped around his feet. He has pointed shoulder pads on him and a frayed scarf around his neck. Were his heart was is a spot shaped like a Nobody symbol. You may now continue reading.)

Demyx suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" he exclaimed.

"Got what? Milk?"

Demyx had to laugh at that joke. "No, not that," Demyx said after he was finished laughing "I mean I got what animal you are."

"And what's that?" asked Xigbar

"You're a cheetah" said Demyx

"And you know this how…" asked Xigbar, eyebrow raised on his good eye.

"Well, when we went to the Pride Lands we got transformed, right? And when I got transformed I got transformed into a cheetah, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Xigbar said, snickering a bit "Hey, do you remember when Xemnas came with us-"

"-and his Ethereal Blades came out his mouth?" completed Demyx. "Oh, do you remember when he tried to yell at us to stop laughing."

"Yeah!" laughed Xigbar "all that came out was 'mpph hrm hm mrmp'.

They started to laugh until they got to a rock fissure with the stream coming out of it. Climbing over the rocks, what they saw on the other side of it let out a gasp from the pair.

It was a beautiful valley, with blue birds chirping in the air and the grass slightly swaying in the light breeze. There was the sound of a waterfall crashing against rocks, and Demyx even saw a deer grazing on the grass.

"Whoa," said Xigbar, who was slightly stunned "this place is…"

"Beautiful" completed Demyx. If he had a heart, he would have started crying tears of joy right there.

"Come on," said Xigbar, who just remembered why they were here, "we've got to find out where that smoke is coming from. You stick to the water and I stick to the land."

Nodding his head in agreement, Demyx dived in the stream and began to swim up the stream while Xigbar began to run ahead on the land above. Little did they know that a challenge would meet them soon enough…

* * *

Hunter was on patrol. Even though their master was gone, the Grublins still tried to cause trouble for everyone else. His job was to make sure that that no Grublins were to get into the village and to warn the other villagers if they were too powerful or too many for him to handle. He hadn't encountered any yet, but you couldn't let your guard down.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Knowing what it meant, Hunter drew his sword. Suddenly, Grublins started to pop up from the ground. There were 5 little ones and a middle-height one. Charging at them, Hunter quickly destroyed two little ones of them. Weird thing about Grublins: when you kill one, they turn to dust.

The 3 little ones (let's call them Grubs) charged at Hunter. Hunter quickly destroyed 2 of them but the remaining Grub grabbed onto his head. Pulling it off, Hunter plunged his sword down in it. Hunter spun around…but didn't see the Twig (the middle class one). Looking around for it, Hunter heard the sound of cracking wood. Looking up, Hunter saw a tree was about to fall on him. Hunter raised his arms up, waiting for emanate doom…

As Xigbar was walking, he noticed a cheetah like him fight weird things. Xigbar began to watch as the cheetah killed them all…and then he noticed the skinny weird thing pop up behind a tree. With a swing of its axe, the thing chopped down the tree. The tree than began to fall towards the cheetah man. Not really knowing what he was doing, Xigbar rushed towards him.

"Watch out!" Xigbar exclaimed and tackled him out of the way of the tree. The tree crashed into the ground just where Hunter was.

Xigbar got up and dusted himself off. Hunter also stood up, stuttering before he said "Thank you, kind stranger."

Xigbar shrugged. "Hey, I was just taking a stroll when I saw you. So, I decided I would play hero for a bit."

"Well, whatever your reasons, I thank you," Hunter said "but I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Hunter, and yours is…"

Xigbar had to think fast. "Um, my name is…Braig."

"Well, Braig, I don't think I've seen you at the village. I think I would remember someone with such…looks."

Obviously he was taking about the eye patch and scars. Xigbar, wanting to change the subject, said "Well, no, I'm not from here, but do you think you could take me to see this village?"

Hunter nodded yes. "Come, follow me." With that he sprinted off, with 'Braig' not far behind him.

* * *

Chief Prowlus was waiting for Hunter when he got back.

"Hunter, it's good to see you're okay," Prowlus said. His attention then went to Xigbar. "Who's that?"

"Chief Prowlus, this is Braig." Hunter said, "Braig, this is our Chief, Prowlus."

"Pleasure to meet you, Chief." Xigbar said. Prowlus nodded, but his mind was wandering about this 'Braig' person. It was not the eye patch, nor the scars that disturbed Prowlus. It was his eye. It was the color of amber, and Prowlus felt that some secrets were in that eye.

Prowlus cleared away those thoughts. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Braig. I ask where you come from though, for you don't seem to be one of my villagers."

"Well, I come from a far off land," said Xigbar "I was sent to explore this area. You may have seen another one of my group: she's a yellow dragon."

Prowlus had indeed seen an electric dragon fly over the valley. Many villagers had stopped to wave at her when she had come by.

"Well, since you did come all the way here, I guess a tour is necessary."

So Chief Prowlus gave a tour to Xigbar. But true to his nature, Xigbar wasn't really listing until they got to the

"A archery coarse!" exclaimed Xigbar, "Awesome!"

"You shot the bow?" asked Prowlus.

"Not exactly," said Xigbar, "but give me a pair of Arr-I mean, _crossbows _and I'll show you what I got."

"Okay," said Hunter, "I accept your challenge."

"Yeah-wait, what?!"

"You said that if we gave you a crossbow you would show us what you got," Hunter said while taking a crossbow off the weapon rack and handing it to Xigbar "so show us what you _do _have."

Xigbar gradually took the crossbow. Where did his big mouth get him this time?

"I go first." Hunter said, and stringing his bow and releasing, he got a bulls-eye 25 meters away.

"Good luck, buddy" said a random villager to Xigbar. Xigbar just smiled and prepared to shoot. But before he did, he lowered the crossbow.

"You know, it would be fair if I didn't handicap myself somehow." Xigbar said, and turned the opposite direction and covered his one remaining eye. He then began to aim the crossbow in the opposite direction.

"Oh, come on, there's no way you can ma-" Hunter was saying, but stopped instantly when Xigbar pulled the trigger and landed on the _exact _spot where Hunter's arrow was, splitting the arrow in half.

While everyone had their mouths wide open in shock, Xigbar just twirled the crossbow in his hand and said "That's how you do it." However, the victory was short lived as they heard a loud screech. Turning around, they saw that 5 Flyers were in the village!

"Villagers, to arms!" yelled Prowlus, and instantly everyone picked up a weapon and charged towards them. Xigbar thought it would be fun to join in, so he grabbed another crossbow and began to shoot at the Flyers.

However, nobody, not even Hunter, could even land a hit on it. Xigbar, checking his ammo, saw he had only one arrow left.

_Okay, _he thought, _time for a little space distortion. _With that he loaded up the arrow and shot it. It missed, but when it hit a pole, it _bounced back._

One Flyer, not seeing it in time, got shot threw the head. The arrow began bouncing around until it had slayed all of the Flyers and finally came to a stop when it hit a pole.

Everyone was confused what just happened, but Xigbar just smiled. However, he heard another sound from a high-pitched voice.

"Ow! Get off of me!"

_Oh man! _Xigbar thought, _I completely forgot about Demyx!_

Going to the entryway of the village, Xigbar saw that Demyx was on a island of a sort and was being chased by Flyers.

"Dem," yelled Xigbar "jump into the water!"

Demyx did as he was told and jumped into the water. Hunter then killed all the Flyers with his bow.

As Demyx came up to the village entrance, Xigbar said "Hey, Demyx, you alr-" before bolted out of the water and almost crushed Xigbar in a hug.

"Oh, Xigy," said Demyx "I thought they were going to kill me."

"Dem…yx" said Xigbar

"Yeah?" asked Demyx

"Need…air…"

"Oh!" said Demyx and released Xigbar from the hug. Chief Prowlus and Hunter came up to them.

"Do you know him?" asked Prowlus.

"Yeah," said Xigbar "this is Demyx, a member of my group."

"Pleasure to meet you" said Demyx to Hunter.

"Hey Dem," said Xigbar "I think we had enough excitement for one day, don't you think?"

"Yeah," said Demyx "I think we had enough recon to do for now."

But before they could walk away, Hunter said "Hey, Braig."

"Yeah?"

"You know the bouncing arrow that happened earlier?"

"What about it?" asked Xigbar.

"How did you do that?" asked Hunter.

Xigbar just smiled and said "Hey, when you're as good as me, stuff just happens." And he picked up a stray arrow and threw it at the nearest pole. While everyone was looking at the pole, Xigbar put a hand on Demyx. But when everyone looked back, 'Braig' was gone, as though he had disappeared…

* * *

**Wow, finally finished with this chap. I have three things to say:**

**1. If you have the time, check out my profile. I have a new poll and I need every vote possible. **

**2. Check out a new story I made, ****Koopa Hearts. ****Don't worry, the story gets **_**way better.**_

**3. And finally, the most important one for you, Spyro and Cynder will be in the next chapter. So no more reviews asking about when they're going to be in the story. **

**Well, that's all. Review and try to tune in to the next chapter of**

**The Legend of Spyro: The Twilight Torment**


	8. Spyro

**So, just to start out, I forgot to mention that I had my birthday, so wish me a happy birthday in your reviews. But I can't say how old I am, so don't ask.**

**Another thing I want to add I that Spyro and Cynder are in this chapter. I mean, seriously, do you think I would make a Spyro story without putting Spyro in it? That's like not putting Sora in a Kingdom Hearts story.**

**Wait, scratch out that last bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or KH. Got it Memorized?**

* * *

Xemnas was resting while he waited for the other's to arrive back. Oh, sure, maybe he should have done something productive, but he was the leader. In fact, he was getting a little sleepy. With a yawn, Xemnas closed his eyes to go to sleep…

"Hey, Xemnas, we're back!"

Xemnas jumped up in surprise. Looking around, he saw that Demyx and Xigbar had returned. Xemnas then straitened himself up, trying not to seem as though he was about to go to sleep.

"Ah, number two and nine," said Xemnas, putting on his emotionless voice "you seem to be the first ones here."

"Wait, no one else is back yet?" asked Demyx

"No," said Xemnas, "no one else had returned yet. In the meantime, tell me how the mission went."

Xigbar plopped himself down on a log. "Eh, nothing much really. I met some cheetah-people, saved one of them, and even killed some monsters."

Xemnas let out a sigh. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Did you learn anything _useful _for us?"

"Well…" said Xigbar, but was interrupted by the sound of beating wings. Looking up, they saw that Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaeus, Xaldian, and Luxord had returned from their mission to the city.

"Ah, more members arrive," said Xemnas "tell me, how did your mission go?"

"Well," said Axel "to put it in a nutshell, me and Marluxia were followed by a stranger that I beat up, Larxene electrocuted a mole on the rear, and Luxord got smashed. Oh, and I bought you something." Axel then showed he had a bungled packaged.

Xemnas fought hard to keep his anger in control.

_Don't worry, Xemnas, _he thought to himself; _maybe the others had learned something useful._

Just at that moment Saix, Zexion, and Vexen landed down on the clearing, with Zexion carrying a large amount of books.

Xemnas took in a deep breath. "Please, one of you, tell you learned something."

It was Zexion who spoke. "I have, actually."

Xemnas fought down the urge to hug Zexion.

"So," Xemnas said, "what did you learn?"

Zexion pulled out a big book. "Well, for one, it seems that purple dragons are rare. They are more powerful than most dragons and have special abilities. But that's all I could learn about purple dragons like yourself."

"Good," said Xemnas "but is there anything else you'd like to report?"

"Well," said Zexion "there are things called dark gems that draw energy from darkness, but how we can use them, I have yet to know."

"Very good, Zexion." Xemnas said. He than turned to the rest of the group. "It seems that only the temple team learned anything. I am very disappointed in you all. As such, I will have you repeat your missions." Everyone groaned, but Xemnas put up a hand.

"That's not all." he said "Since I believe that you failed your missions because you did not work hard enough, I will be going with a group. Will there be any questions or concerns about that?" No one spoke.

"Good," said Xemnas with a smile, "now, I know everyone is tired, so now let's get some sleep for the next day." So everyone chose a spot and, one by one, went to sleep.

* * *

When everyone woke up, Demyx asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"We have no time for breakfast, Demyx." Xemnas said. "We have to get working A.S.A.P."

Though Demyx griped, Xemnas ignored him and turned to Axel.

"I'll be joining your group today, Axel" Xemnas said

"Great" Axel said "but, hey, since you want to be all secret and stuff, you should open my present. It'll help you."

Xemnas, being so sleepy, had no opened the present. But now as he began to open it he wondered what Axel could have got him.

The answer was a bunch of red cloth. Xemnas held a piece in his hand. "Axel, how is this going to help me dis-" Xemnas' eyes than widened at the realization. Axel, along with some other members, snickered a bit.

Suddenly, before anyone knew what happened, Xemnas was choking Axel.

"_Why you little…this will be the last insult you EVER make to me again!" _

Eventually, Saix and Lexaeus had to drag Xemnas away from Axel. Axel was breathing heavily and swallowed a bit before he said "Dude, can't you take a joke?!"

Xemnas calmed down a bit before he went up to Axel and whispered in his ear hole "One day, Axel, one day, when I'm god, I am going to _smite you _out of existence itself."

As Xemnas walked away from Axel, Xigbar said, "Well, this is going to be an eventful day for us." Little did he know that it was going to be an eventful day, for they were going to meet a curtain purple dragon…

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were flying in the air as though they had not a care in the world. The three weeks before, however, were filled with many cares and duties. They had helped the moles rebuild the city and had shaken so many hands that Spyro's arm had gone numb. He had also confessed his love with Cynder and, with the Guardians' permission, had gone on a date with her.

But perhaps the part he most remembered was Ignitus' funeral. He had been made a golden coffin for the high honor of helping Spyro reach Malefor. Spyro had cried during the funeral; he couldn't help it. He had lost his best friend and tutor, knowing that he had died for both him and Cynder…

"Thinking about him?" asked Cynder.

"Huh?"

"Well, you had a sad look on your face," said Cynder. She then flew up to him. "I miss him too, Spyro, but don't forget, he died to help us cross, so don't feel bad."

Spyro sighed. "I know I shouldn't feel bad, but I just miss him. It feels like I lost my father…"

Cynder looked down at the ground way below them, thinking what to do about Spyro. Suddenly, she looked at Spyro and broke into a wide smile.

"Cynder," he asked, puzzled look on his face, "what are you smiling about?"

But Cynder let her actions speak: she flew right next to him, and, ever so lightly, kissed him on the cheek.

Spyro blushed so deeply that he almost looked like a fire dragon. "Ah, Cynder…"

"Well, you looked like you needed one."

Spyro shook his head, trying to make his face un-blush somehow.

"Well, thank-you Cynder," he said, "but we should hurry back to the temple. I don't want the Guardians to worry about us."

"Worry about _you_?" said Cynder. "Well, alright, since you insist…"

She than took off towards the temple with Spyro flying behind her, trying to catch up with his women.

* * *

They landed in front of the temple a little while later. Giving each other a short kiss, they walked up to the door.

"Do you want to do the honor?" said Cynder.

"Sure" said Spyro, and he pressed a secret button on the rim of the doorway.

As they stepped inside, Spyro took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Ah, home sweet home. Look, Cyril's waiting for us!"

Spyro and Cynder walked up to a blue back that was next to the statue.

"Hey, Cyril," said Spyro, "how's it go-AH!"

Spyro shouted because when the ice dragon turned around to face them, it wasn't Cyril. It was instead a dragon with two horns hanging on both sides of his face and a raised lower eyelid on the right eye.

"Alright," said Spyro, getting into an attack stance, "tell us who you are!"

The ice dragon, however, was unfazed by Spyro.

"My name is Vexen," he said, "and is this a way to treat a guess?"

Spyro put down his guard a bit. "A guess?"

The ice dragon, Vexen, frowned at them. "Yes, a guess. Now, because I have answered your questions, answer mine: who are you?"

"Well, I'm Spyro," said Spyro, "and this is Cynder."

Suddenly Vexen's face broke into a creepy smile. "Ah, so this is the legendary Spyro. Cyril has told me quite a bit about you."

It was Cynder who spoke this time. "Wait, how do you know Cyril?"

"Why, I've talked to him, of course" said Vexen. "He's a good man, that one is. Talking about him, I must get back to him." And with that walked out of the room towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, Spyro." said Cynder

"Yeah Cynder?" asked Spyro

"Does something about that man seem a little…weird to you?"

"Well, one of his eyelids were a little off" said Spyro.

"That's not what I meant…know what, never mind. Let's go see if Volteer is here.

So they raced to the library and eagerly opened its doors. But Volteer was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where he is?" asked Spyro

"Who?"

Spyro and Cynder spun around to see that a short dragon had seemly appeared behind them.

(Let me give you an example of how short he is. If Spyro were to stand on his hind legs, he would come face to face with Zexion. Yeah.)

"What is it with people suddenly appearing in the temple today!" said Spyro

"Ah, you must have met another one of my colleges" said Zexion

"You're with Vexen?" asked Cynder.

"Why, yes, I am" said Zexion. "Now, tell me: who were you looking for?"

But before they could speak, Volteer came up to them.

"Ah, Spyro, Cynder," said Volteer, "I would like you to meet our guess: Zexion."

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Zexion. He took in a breath-and suddenly his eyes shoot open in surprise.

"What's wrong?" asked Cynder.

"Nothing, nothing," stuttered Zexion, "now, if you excuse me, I must get back to studding." With that he left them.

"That guy seems a little weird." said Spyro.

"He's not weird," said Volteer, "he's just seemed worried."

"Worried about what?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know," said Volteer, "So, anyway, how was your date?"

Both Cynder and Spyro blushed. "Volllllllteeeer…"

"Alright, alright," said Volteer, "but did you see any more of are guess?"

"Well," said Spyro, "we did meet a creepy ice dragon near the statue."

"Cyril's out there?" asked Volteer.

Spyro laughed. "No, even creepier."

"Ah, than that must be Vexen," said Volteer, "He says he's a scientist, but what he hadn't really told me what he studies."

"What about the dragon we just meet?" asked Cynder.

"That would be Zexion," said Volteer, "he's a intellectual with a vocabulary almost as vast as my own."

"Is there anyone else here?" asked Spyro.

"Well," said Volteer, "there is that Saix guy. He's training with Terrador now."

"Well, we better see who he is," Spyro said to Cynder. As both of them rushed out the door, Spyro shouted back, "Thanks for the information, Volteer!"

"Anytime, young dragon," Volteer said, "anytime."

* * *

As they came close to the training room, they could hear sounds of Terrador fighting someone. As they looked through the doorway, they saw that Terrador was fighting with a light blue dragon, but Spyro couldn't see the other dragon's face. Not wanting to interrupt their fight, Spyro and Cynder waited by the door. Eventually Terrador knock the other dragon to the ground. Spyro and Cynder began to clap for Terrador, but all clapping ceased when the light blue dragon turned around to face them.

He had a large X scar on his face and two golden eyes. But what scared Spyro a bit was that the man showed no signs of emotions on his face. The blue dragon picked himself up and walked over towards where Spyro and Cynder were.

"You must be Spyro and Cynder, I presume," he said in an emotionless voice. "My name is Saix."

"Hello, Saix." said Spyro nervously. "So, um, I'm guessing Terrador told you about me?"

"Yes, he did," said Saix, still showing no signs of emotion, "he told me you are a great hero." He than turned to face Cynder. "And you must be his companion, Cynder."

"What did Terrador tell you about _me_?" asked Cynder.

"Nothing much," said Saix, "just that you and Spyro have a history together."

"You could say that…" said Cynder.

"Well," said Spyro quickly, "we just wanted to say hi to Terrador before we go to see how Hunter is doing, so we should really get going."

So Spyro and Cynder quickly walked away from the door, but before they could get far away enough, Saix said, "Oh, and Spyro?"

Spyro turned his head towards Saix. "What?" he asked.

For the first time Spyro saw him, Saix broke into a smile. But his smile was savage, with many sharp teeth in it.

"Be careful" Saix said, and blinked. But when he opened his eyes, Spyro swore they were _completely golden._ Saix blinked again and his eyes went back to normal. Muttering his thanks, he and Cynder exited the temple, taking to the skies.

* * *

It was when they were near the Valley of Avalar did Cynder say "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Spyro.

"For leaving the temple when Saix said…you know…we have a history."

"Oh, that," said Spyro, "it was nothing."

"But it's true," said Cynder, "we do have a history. Just…not a good one."

Spyro flew up next to her and nuzzled her. "That's all in the past," he said "we're together now, and nothing can change that."

Cynder smiled and said "Your right. Thanks for reminding me." She looked ahead and exclaimed, "Hey, look, it's the Valley!"

Thus they flew near the river going to Hunter's village. But both of them stopped when hey saw a light brown colored hair poke out of the river.

"Do you think it's a Grublin?" asked Cynder.

"Can Grublins even swim?" asked Spyro.

Cynder shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they have a species that can."

"Well, we'll never know if we don't find out." said Spyro, and, hovering over the hair, pulled on it. But what came out wasn't a Grublin, but a long light blue dragon.

"_Ow, ow, ow!" _screamed to blue dragon, "_Let go, let go, let go!"_

Spyro than released the blue dragon's mane. The dragon patted it before turning to Spyro and yelling, "WHY THE UNDERWORLD DID YOU DO THAT FOR, MAN?!?!"

"Sorry!" said Spyro. "I thought you were a Grublin, so that's why I pulled your mane."

The dragon than straightened up. "Oh, those things," he said, "I can get why you wanted to do that. They're so mean! I mean, a bunch of them attacked me yesterday for no reason! Sheesh! Talk about rude."

Spyro began to think that this dragon wasn't all that mature. "Again, I'm sorry, Mr…?"

"Demyx," he said, "and you should be. Now I have to comb it all over again."

"Hey, Demyx," asked Cynder, "why are you even in the Valley to begin with?"

Demyx than began to look a little worried. "Oh, that," he said, "well, I'm here with my buddy Xi-I mean Braig to explore the area."

"For what?" asked Cynder.

"Oh, you know," said Demyx, "we're new to the land and we want to see what's going on. Talk to Braig if you want to know more. He's in the village."

"Alright, we will," said Spyro. So Spyro and Cynder headed towards the village, leaving Demyx to mumble how much time he would have to spend to fix his mane.

* * *

As Spyro and Cynder touched down in the village, Hunter came up to greet them.

"Ah, you have arrived." he said.

"Hi, Hunter," said Spyro. "Hey, just asking, would you happen to have a person named Braig in he village?"

Hunter looked surprised by this. "Why, we do. He's over by the archery coarse. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, just want to ask him some questions, that's all." said Cynder.

So as all of them walked to the archery coarse, Spyro and Cynder saw that all of the villagers were standing around one cheetah.

"That's him." said Hunter.

As they got closer, they saw that the cheetah was badly scarred and had an eye patch on. He looked like he was going to shoot a target with a crossbow when Spyro said, "Excuse me, but are you Braig?"

The cheetah turned around to face the purple dragon. "Who wants to know?"

"I do," said Spyro.

"Well, that's me. Now what can I do for you?"

"Actually," said Cynder, "we just wanted to know if you were here. We already meet your partner in the river."

"You saw Demyx?" said 'Braig'.

Suddenly, a smile broke out on his face. "Hey, aren't you Spyro? Hunter told me about you."

_Must be going around today, _thought Spyro. "What he say?" asked Spyro.

"Well, he said you're a great hero," Braig said. He than chuckled a bit. "Heroes, these days. They sprout up just like weeds. Why, I remember years ago…"

"So, Hunter, how's the village?" asked Cynder

"It's doing fine," said Hunter. "We're slowing rebuilding from the attack. Speaking of which, Braig, do you think you could help us rebuild?"

The scarred cheetah thought it over before saying, "Sure, why not."

"Good," said Hunter. He than turned to Spyro and Cynder. "Will you be helping?"

"Sorry, but we can't," said Spyro. "We have to see how Warfang is doing."

"I understand." said Hunter. "Will you use the passageway?"

"No,' said Cynder, "we'll fly." With that they took off in the skies, heading for Warfang.

"You know," said 'Braig', "that 'Spyro' kid remains me of someone else…"

* * *

As they touched down in Warfang, they were immediately greeted by five moles. And by greeted, I mean they congratulated them so much that they had to shake them off.

"Whew," said Spyro after they lost the last mole. "I thought they would never leave us alone."

"They're just happy that we saved Warfang" said Cynder.

"Yeah, but…"

"Know what," said Cynder, "how about we split up so that we don't attract as much attention? I take the left side of the city, and you take the right."

"Okay," said Spyro. So both of them headed off in different directions, each of them meeting different people…

* * *

As Spyro came up to a large tower, he recognized it as the spot he defeated the Golem. As he remembered how he busted the Golem's brain crystal and sent it tumbling down, a voice said, "Impressive what these moles can build."

Spyro turned his head to see who had spoken. It was a earth dragon with high cheek bones and beady eyes. He wasn't looking at Spyro, but instead at the tower.

"It sure is" said Spyro. However, the earth dragon kept on looking at the tower. Feeling like he wasn't going to get a reply back, Spyro went to another side of the tower. There he saw a female lightning dragon that was mumbling to herself. She had her arms crossed and a sour expression on her face. Thinking it was wise not to disturb her, Spyro went around to the side that the Golem fell. But when he got there, what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

There was a fire dragon expecting the big bump in the ground. Spyro ran up to him, hoping that it could be…

No such luck. The fire dragon had a spiky mane and two markings under his eyes.

_I was a fool to ever believe Ignatius was alive,_ Spyro taught.

"Wonder what made this hole" the fire dragon said to no one really.

"Well," said Spyro, "let's just say something fell from a far height."

"Really?" said the fire dragon. "What?"

The dragon than faced Spyro. But when he did, Spyro had sudden flashbacks of Ignitus. He quickly turned away from the red dragon.

"Something," Spyro muttered and ran off. But if he had looked up he would have seen a white dragon watching him from a window…

* * *

Cynder was in the shopping district in town. People sometimes came up to her and shook her paw, but mostly they ignored her.

_But they're not shunning me, _thought Cynder. She remembered what Saix had said.

"_He told me you two have a…history together."_

_But all that history has been bad, _thought Cynder. _The only good thing I did for Spyro was help him defeat the Dark Master, and nothing more…_

While she was lost in her thoughts she accidentally bumped into a dragon.

"Oh, sorry!" Cynder said.

The dragon merely growled at her and turned back to the person he was talking to, a golden dragon. While Cynder was walking away she could hear them talking to each other.

"Seriously, Xaldian, I don't know why the Superior threatened to chop up my cards if I misbehaved again. I was only having a little fun."

"You got drunk and made a fool of yourself," the dragon named Xaldian said. "Failure is not an option. He personally assigned me the task of keeping watch of you, and I swear, if I have to use my lances, I wi- do you mind?"

Cynder realized she had been standing there listening to them. Muttering an apology, she quickly walked down the street, where _again _she bumped into a dragon. A pink dragon, to be precise.

"Sorry, Ma'am," said Cynder.

"What!" said the pink dragon.

Cynder looked up and realized that the pink dragon was a _man. _She had to hold her mouth shut not to laugh.

"What is so funny?" asked the pink dragon.

"N-nothing," Cynder said while trying hard not to laugh. She quickly walked away from the other dragon and began to laugh silently to herself. However, what she saw next muffled her down a bit.

There was a dragon completely bandaged with red cloth, so all Cynder could see was one amber eye. The bandaged dragon was muttering to himself.

"I am _so _going to kill Axel for this," the dragon said. But while Cynder passed him, a bandaged fell out of place, and the dragon had to put it back in place. But not before Cynder saw a flash of scales. _Purple_ scales.

_No…no, it can't be, _she thought, and ran back to the place where Spyro and her had departed ways.

* * *

When Cynder arrived, Spyro was already there with a gloomy expression on his face. Cynder sighed. "Thinking about him _again, _Spyro?"

Spyro sighed. "Yeah…there was a fire dragon I had mistaken for him, but it turned out it was another dragon."

"Don't worry," said Cynder, but all the while she was thinking, _I can't tell him what I saw, it will make him even more depressed._

So in silence they took of in the twilight sky, flying towards the dragon temple.

* * *

The guesses were all gone when they got back, so Spyro and Cynder had departed for bed. They weren't aloud to sleep in the same room though. Hey, the Guardians still had their lines.

"Goodnight, Spyro" Cynder said to him as he entered his room. She gave him a quick kiss and walked into her own room across the hall. When Spyro entered his room, he plopped down on the bed.

_Today has been a weird day, _he thought. _Well, at least I can comfort in a dreamless sleep…_

But as Spyro closed his eyes, he had no idea what was to come in his dream…

* * *

**Chapter…almost…over…just a few more words to write.**

**So, just to add a little puzzle to this, I want to say _every _Organization member was in this.**

**What will happen in Spyro's dream? Find out in the next chapter of**

**The Legend of Spyro: The Twilight Torment**


End file.
